Missing
by renielle14
Summary: AU : A Missing Cheese-Kun was all Lelouch needed to realize something that will change his Life. (I'm Obviously bad at Summaries XD)


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass Because if i did, Mao and Shirley would end up together XD

* * *

Lelouch was practically dragging himself across his apartment to his and CC's bedroom. He just wanted to drop down on their bed and sleep like there's no tomorrow. Sleep…..the word kept repeating itself over and over. Lelouch is tired….. very VERY tired. Why? Because he just came back from 15 hour flight from Italy. Why was he in Italy? Well it all started three weeks ago.

* * *

Three week ago

Lelouch was reading a book in a Coffee shop waiting for his girlfriend. She called him the night before and asked to meet up with him so he could assist her to the Library. Since this one of their favorite past times he agreed with it. Though he forgot one very important thing.

"She's late." He hissed.

He really disliked it when someone was late. But he really was surprised with himself that he's really not that pissed off. Normally he would be fuming with anger right now that the iced tea he was drinking won't be enough to cool him down. 'Maybe because it's HER I'm waiting for'. Lelouch just smiled from the thought… wait…did he just heard a squeal?

Lelouch saw a flash of green at the corner of his eyes and he can't help but feel all giddy giddy inside…..He won't tell her that though. He turned in his seat and there she saw her and oh dear god she was just so gorgeous…oh who has he kidding she's always gorgeous….and he will never tell anyone he said that. He watched her as she scan her eyes through the café looking for him and when their eyes met, he just smiled warmly at her.

He watched her facial expression change from stunned to…..Devilish smirk and he didn't like it one bit. She made her way through his table never loosing the smirk on her face and never breaking eye contact. She sat at the chair in front of him, took his iced tea and gulped it down to the very last drop.

"You're late CC and that's my Iced Tea, if you're thirsty go buy your own."

"Hmmm it doesn't look like you were drinking it. Now before we go to the library, How about we get a Coffee first? We are at a café so I would like a Chocolate Cherry coffee and a strawberry shortcake Thank You!" CC said smiling at Lelouch.

After three years of spending time with CC, Lelouch learned one thing. It's that it's hard to deny CC's Requests. It was always CC who can make him do things he thought he would never do in his life .Like dressing up as a cheese-kun mascot at a Christmas party. And that smile on her face was just to die for so he would let this one slip for now.

"Fine." Lelouch said with a sigh. "You're such a nice boyfriend Lulu." Lelouch cringed at the mention of his dreaded nickname. "I thought I told you not to call me that in public?" He said in a hushed tone glaring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Lelouch." She replied back adding a playful tone at the end. Lelouch just blushed and looked for the nearest waiter. He signaled his hand.

"What could I get you Sir?" the waiter asked while looking directly at CC while she was busy playing on her phone.

"Chocolate Cherry Coffee and-"

.

.

.

"Excuse me."

The waiter averted his attention to Lelouch while CC looked up at him.

"Ah yes sorry what was that?"

"I said Chocolate Cherry coffee and strawberry shortcake for her and caramel Frappe for me."Lelouch said with a stern voice.

"ahh yes, I'll be back shortly." The waiter took a last glance at CC before he left and that made Lelouch's blood boil. When the waiter was gone, he averted his attention back to CC and saw that she resumed playing with her phone. He continued to glare at her until he finally broke the silence.

"What was that back then?"

"What was what?" CC replied back with her usual monotone voice as she looked up from her phone.

"That Guy, he was staring at you in an odd way….why didn't you fend him off?"

"Oh so that was what made you mad."

"I'm not mad CC."

"Oh you're right you're not mad…..You're Jealous." CC said Smirking up at him.

"I-I-I-I have the right to be! I'm your boyfriend!" Lelouch stuttered while blushing. She stared at him because of his sudden reply.

"So you are Jealous."

Lelouch looked down because he was so embarrassed right now. He didn't expect his answer to be like that also, it just came out.

"I'm sorry." He heard CC mutter. He looked up and saw him smiling at her with that Very rare smile of hers.

"I didn't really know that he was staring at me cause I was so absorbed on playing this." She raised up her phone and revealed a game called "Cheese-kun Kart." No wonder she didn't notice.

"When I heard you raise your voice I started to really pay attention to what was happening." Lelouch stared at her apologetic face.

"Sooo….. Am I forgiven?"

Lelouch didn't really know what to do since she really didn't know. Whenever cheese-kun was involved, CC forgets everything around her.

"Fine, you're forgiven." She smiled at him and continued to play with her as if on cue the waiter arrived.

"Here you go, One chocolate cherry Coffee and Strawberry shortcake for the lady and Caramel Frappe for you sir enjoy." Lelouch glared at the waiter so hard that he made him finch. So the waiter decided that it's best to leave very quickly.

"What did you get?" CC asked while putting her phone away.

"Uhh Caramel Frappe." Lelouch answered removing the straw from its cover. Then he heard….a chuckle. Lelouch looked from what he was doing and saw CC trying to contain a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing ." Lelouch continued unwrapping the cover of his straw when …..another chuckle.

"Seriously CC what is it?" Lelouch asked very much annoyed.

"Do you remember our first date Lelouch?"

First date…first date…. Memories of a Disastrous lunch and an awkward movie viewing came flooding through his mind.

"That date could have gone smoothly if only Milly and the others didn't ruin it" Lelouch said while taking a sip from his frappe

"Hmmm, I like the last part though." CC said while slicing the Cake.

"Ahh yes the last part"

The last part of their first date was his favorite part as well he wouldn't deny it. The Cool Autumn breeze, the setting sun, their faces inching closer and finally-

"Lelouch are you done yet? We still need to go to the Library." CC said breaking his reminiscing of their marvelous date.

"That was fast." Lelouch said surprised that CC ate that fast…..well not that surprised since CC really eats fast but that only applies to when she's eating sacred pizza.

"I didn't eat breakfast." Was her simple reply while she padded her lips with a napkin.

Lelouch sipped the frappe nonstop until there was nothing left…and then…

"UGGGHHHH MY HEAD!" he shrieked while gripping his head. While he was suffering from a evil brain freeze CC was just laughing at him.

"It's your fault. You shouldn't have sipped it continuously."

"well you were hurrying me up!" he defended.

"No I wasn't, I just asked if you were done." CC said looking at him amused.

"Grrrrrrrrrr it huuuurts!" CC chukled.

After a few minutes he finally calmed down.

"Are you fine now?" CC asked

"Yea." Lelouch said while rubbing his head a little. He searched for the waiter awhile ago to pay for their food.

"I'll wait for you outside." CC said while she proceeded to pack her thing and head for the door.

"Okay." Lelouch nodded as she was about to leave.

"Here's your bill sir." Lelouch quickly put the money in the small folder like book and proceeded to the door himself since he clearly was not in the mood to deal with the waiter. He looked for CC and saw her staring at a girl with a little cheese-kun doll.

"You have one at home don't try on stealing hers." Lelouch whispered.

"I'm not planning on stealing it, it's just…If I'm going to have a daughter, I want her to be like that."She said. Lelouch smiled and hold her hand. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her.

"I'm sure she will be." Lelouch said to her. She smile and then they proceeded to go to the Library.

While they were walking, Lelouch asked something that he should have asked while they were at the café.

"Why are we going to the Library?"

"I'll answer Questions later."

"Fine." Lelouch sighed

"Wow, usually you will pester me until I give you the answer. Are you sick Lelouch?" CC said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not sick I just don't feel like doing it right now. My head is still pounding."

"Hmm I see." CC suddenly hugged his arm and leaned her head on it.

.

.

.

.

"CC, why are you hugging my arm?"

"Isn't this what couple's usually do?"

"Yeah, but not us."

.

.

.

.

"Do you want me to let go?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

.

.

.

.

"No." They both smiled at that and Continued walking.

It was very rare for the both of them to have moments like this so they always treasure it when they have one. The rest of the walk to the Library was pretty quiet but both of them didn't mind. They both love the silence.

CC finally released his arm once they arrived at the entrance of the Library. CC was sad that their moment was over but Lelouch was very disappointed. Once they entered the Library they noticed that there were a lot more people than usual mostly teens, when it was their summer break.

Normally people would either go to the beach or just stay indoors.

"why are there so many people here?" Leloch asked.

"It's either they have work to do, here to read but considering teenagers these days it quite Impossible or they just want to cool down." CC said with a bored face.

"Oh..."

"Come one, we're going to the Geography Section." CC said while leading the way with Lelouch following behind her. When they finally made it to the shelf, CC began looking for the Letter I .

"Mind telling me why we're here now?" he asked her while she was busy Picking up books and piling them in her other arm.

There was a long silence before she finally answered.

"I wanna know more about Italy."

.

.

.

.

"Italy." Lelouch finally said after a minute

"Yes Italy, is there a problem?" CC asked while picking another book.

"No it's just that...why do you wanna know more about Italy?"

"Well, their Culture's nice, and from what I've seen on movies the sorroundings nice too. also their Food is not bad."

_'Food?' _Lelouch thought _wait a minute..._

"Is it also because Italy is the birth place of Pizza?" Lelouch asked while knowing the answer all to well. She looked at him through her shoulders.

"And mainly that."

Lelouch sighed but he can't disagree with her. Italy is a great place. he spends most of his summers there with his family when he was a child.

"We have a vacation house in Italy." Lelouch suddenly blurted out. CC stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Lelouch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my family and I use to go their when we were kids for summer vacation. but ever since Highscool started and the family Business got busy we didn't have time for vacations out of the country anymore." Lelouch Explained.

"So...you really have a vacation house in Italy?"

"Yes, yes we do." Lelouch answered. CC suddenly dropped all the books she was holding and flung her arms aroung Lelouch's Neck and started clinging to him like a koala.

"Can we go Lelouch please please please please!" CC suddenly shouted while still clinging to him. Lelouch was so shocked from CC's sudden action that he lost his balance and caused them to fall backwards.

"Arrrgh CC get of me, you're crushing me!" Lelouch said while trying to get CC of him.

"Not until you promise me we will go to your summer house in Italy!"

"WHAT THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Lelouch screeched "The house has been abondoned for 5 years! We don't know if there's water or electricty supply there anymore!" he argued while still trying to get her off.

"Don't you have a caretaker for the house?" CC said while crossing her arms over her chest while still straddling him.

"Uhmm yeah i think we-NO we will not go there even if there is!" He also crossed his arm over his chest.

"Aww come on, please?" CC said with her best puppy eyes she could muster and damn was lelouch falling for it.

"EHEM" they both looked up from where the sound came from. The Librarian was standing at the start of the shelf while glaring at the both of them.

"What do you think are you doing ?" the Librarian asked while still glaring at them.

"Uhmm..I...it's not what you think it is Mrs. Jones." He said while smiling awkwardly.

"I'm happy you finally got a girlfriend Lelouch because now we can rule out the possibility that you are gay."

CC snorted.

"But please do it someplace else, alright?" Continued.

"Yes Mam."

"Good, now tidy up before someone else sees you. say Hi to your mother and father for me." and with that Mrs. Jones left.

"I didn't know you knew the Librarian."

"She was my Elemantary school teacher. she's also good friends with my mom."

Lelouch rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Would you get of me now?"

"You know my demands Lelouch."

"You are so demanding." Lelouch smiled at her.

"But you still love me." She smiled back.

"I can never resist you...Give me a week to arrange the house, after that we'll leave for italy."

CC sqealed and gave her a crushing hug before she kissed him. He didn't react at first but none the less returned the kiss.

"I love you Lelouch." she said when they finally broke apart.

"And I Love you CC."

After a week, CC and Lelouch headed for Italy. They stayed there for three weeks and stayed at the little town where the summer house was located. There were only 4 pizzerias in said town which made CC disappointed but the town was magnificent so she still enjoyed it. After that they both went back to japan. CC headed to her parents house first to tell them they're already back since they refuse to know through the cellphone. And so that led to Lelouch heading back to the Apartment first.

* * *

"Door…" Lelouch groaned for he can finally see the door to their bedroom.

'_Just a little bit more…' _

And finally Lelouch's hand made contact with the door knob. He twisted it and finally revealed their heavenly bed. He practically pounced on it and burry his head deep into the pillows.

"Finally I can get some sle-"

BANG THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD BANG

"LELOUCH!

'_oh god what now!' _He lifted his head up from the pillows and saw CC standing on the doorway face stricken with horror and….streaming….with….tears.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked sitting up.

"My…my…" CC said sobbing.

"Your?"

"My Cheese-kun is missing!"

.

.

.

.

'_Shit….'_

* * *

_And there's the REAL first chapter. __Chapter 2 will take a little more longer before I can post it cause I'm going to re-write all the chapters I'v done so far, Sorry ^^". _Forgive me if there's any mistake It's my first time writing so yea :"D . also sorry if there OOC, I really tried my best at keeping them in Character though. Reviews and Critiques are Welcome :D


End file.
